Vampire Maid
by SilverFairy BurningBlood
Summary: Young Elaine lives in a Vampire palace, as a maid. Then one day, she meets the handsome vampire prince. But also she uncovers the plot of the Duke of Kennsworth
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**: Alright so I don't really know what to name it so please any suggestions will help hehehe ! This is new I know and you wont really get it right now but trust me It will All be explained Mwahahahaha the power of Knowing the plot! Yeah so here we go!

**Chapter One**

I waved to the man who was guarding the door to the grand ballroom to open the door. Usually the guards would ignore me but wearing a mask to a masquerade and wearing an expensive dress you borrowed from someone who does not even know you took it yet is the ticket to getting in to the expensive parties here in the palace. My golden curls were pinned up in ruby and silver pins that matched my blood red and silver dress with diamonds on the collar and hems. Wow I really don't want to know how much this dress actually was. Then, the door groaning as it opened drew my attention once more. Music playing from the lyres and flute, trumpets and violins floated through the air as couples dressed in disguises wearing expensive masks danced in intricate patterns on the white and gold tile along the ballroom floor. I smelled the air, and there it was His scent. Hurriedly, I traveled over to the thrones positioned on the dais above the dance floor. His scent growing stronger with every step. Finally, almost out of breathe from being pulled by some person in an old man costume into one of the dances I appeared in front of my Vampire sovereigns thrones.

"What is it you require?" Queen Delia asked, leaning forward with a look of concern across her face. "My queen, it's me." I said simply, pulling off my mask to reveal yours truly! My queen stared at me, her eyes looking like she was trying to read my thoughts. "What news have you brought to interrupt a royal masquerade in honor of the marriage between my brother the duke of Kensworth and Lady Patricia? It had better be good young maid." By this time, the entire population in the ballroom had stopped moving, and the Duke of Kensworth had started to move his way toward us. I am sure he could already smell the evidence.

"My queen," I said with a curtsey," I am afraid I am the bearer of bad news." I looked up under my eyelashes at her to see if she would let me continue. "Speak maid Elaine" the king stated, a furrow to his brow. With that I looked up at my king and queen, and looked them in the eyes, "For many months I have watched The duke of Kensworth, you brother my queen, do many despicable things. So this day, I have investigated his private suites, searching for the reason to these acts…" The Duke stepped forward out of the crowd "How outrageous!" He cried, I almost laughed his face was the color of a plum but the matter at hand was so much more important. "Will you really tolerate a mere maid investigating my private apartments! And this maid is not even a true vampire! I shall never be able to step in there again because of the stink!" At that little remark, that little mark he thought was funny I simply exploded, it was probably because I had had no chocolate that day. " How dare you accuse me of a foul stench you portable sewer you gorge so much on human flesh and blood you resemble one yourself! But it's not just your stomach that has been wronged and betrayed! You planned to betray your King and Queen! Your brother and sister! Here look! These needles are filled with poison! If the humans the king and queen selected had been poisoned with these needles our great rulers would have died!" By this time I was gasping for breathe now. I really had to learn how to breathe! "Is this true?" The king asked of his brother.

"Its all lies!" The duke cried. "She planted that evidence herself! I am being framed! Come believe me!" But the crowd said nothing, the queen silently placed her hand on her husbands arm. "Come, give us the needles and let us see if they truly are from the dukes rooms." The king held out his hand to me. "Alright," I said slowly, I was not scared, I knew I would be proved true, but I had this nagging feeling something unexpected was about to happen. "Here" I handed the needles to my sovereign but in between the exchange the duke snatched away the needles and jammed the into my arm. I felt the pain as the liquids entered me, the burning the pain… Then everything turned black….


	2. 2: The awakening

**The Authors' extra special note**: Okay so here goes chapter 2 hehehe. Review please! If you don't I will send my evil bunnies to attack you! Mwahahahaha! Okay so lets get going! -Thank you to everyone who set this story on alert by the way-

**Vampire Maid Chapter 2**

In order for you or in fact anyone for that matter to understand my story, lets go back to about a year ago when all this started.

"Good Morning sunshine!" A voice chirped, waking me from my sleep. "Ugh…" I opened my emerald eyes and tried to focus on the image before me.

It was a middle-aged woman with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing here human? This is the vampire palace! Not a playground for heathens!"

I blinked several times and sat up on the cool and soft grass. "I'm human?" I asked. She probably thinks I'm an idiot for not even knowing whom I am or rather whether I am even human, I thought irritably to myself. But, After all how was I to know what I was if I didn't ask!

"Do you even know who you are?" The woman asked sarcastically, obviously expecting a yes. "No" I said simply, scratching my head.

In fact, I could not remember my name, what I ate yesterday, or even how I had gotten to be sprawled on the ground under a tree in the first place.

"Are you lying to me girl? I don't take jokes from humans lightly!" The woman asked, anger cutting a razor in her voice.

"I am not joking." I stated my voice flatter than apiece of paper, "I can't even remember my own name or how I got here!" The woman nodded silently, raising her hand to her face to think, "Alright then, I shall call you Elaine and that will be your name from now on, you shall be our extra maid. You will deliver things to people within the palace. You will not wander, talk to anyone, or allow yourself to have your blood stolen by any of the vampires around here! If you infect anyone here with a virus your head will find its way as my footstool."

The woman glared down at me menacingly, but I just simply rubbed my throat, imagining her deciding just where to cut.

"Hello! Are you going to answer me, maid Elaine?" I quickly dropped my hand and stood up. I wonder if I have something on my face? She is looking at me really funny. And the woman was, it was as if she had seen a ghost. "Yes my lady, I am sorry I don't know your name, but now I place myself in your care as a maid until the day I remember my true name." I curtsied to her and looked down unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"Alright Elaine, come with me… I am Alexandria I am the housekeeper around here so if you ever have any problems ask me about them alright." I nodded as she lead me out of the gardens "This is the entrance to the maze, this is the orchard. OH! Hello prince John, Fancy finding you here!"

Alexandria moved in front of Elaine, hiding her from view, just as the prince was hidden from Elaine. "Is that a new charge?" He asked, his voice curious. His voice was deep, and sounded like music. I blinked and looked up. This voice? Where had I heard it before? It sounds so familiar! "Oh yes this is Elaine!"

Quickly Alexandria stepped aside to let him get a glimpse of me but she did not move back fast enough. "My dear have I seen you before? What is your name?"

He asked, his deep amber eyes holding the same expression Alexandria's had held earlier, the look of seeing a ghost, as held my face in one hand.

I had not even realize he was holding my face because one minute he was talking tt Alexandria the next he was holding me in place! Really, I do not understand vampires, and I really don't like how the materialize out of nowhere! "I don't…" I started but Alexandria cut in on me

"Her name is Elaine, now I really must show her around so she can start." Alexandria gestured to me with one hand to come over as Prince John dropped his hand from my face. I hurried after Alexandria as we walked away leaving the prince all alone.

**Prince POV**

I watched the new maid Elaine run after Alexandra as she walked away. What could possibly have caused such panic in her as to interrupt him interrogating this new maiden?

But there was definitely something different about her. The way her golden curls were in disarray reminded him of the princess he had talked to at a masquerade once.

She had worn her golden curls in golden pins on her head and had worn a beautiful forest green gown to match her eyes. He smiled to himself at the memory. He had asked her "what are you supposed to be? You do know this is a masquerade right?"

but she had simply laughed and stated, "I am green like the forest from where I come from." He had seen her from a distance after that, always going somewhere, but that last time he had seen her, she had a look of grave concern and slight anger on her face. She had been following Hans, the Duke of Kensworth.

The next day he found out from his parents, the king and queen, that the mysterious princess had been Princess Lucy of a neighboring vampire kingdom.

The night before the engagement was to be announced to the world she had disappeared without a trace.

That was not so long ago, he thought suddenly frowning. In fact it must have been only two weeks ago that Princess Lucy had disappeared. But… Lucy looked almost

exactly the same as this new girl Elaine, and Elaine even felt nearly the same except for one thing. She smelled almost like a human.

"How can someone almost smell like a human?" He wondered aloud frowning. "I don't know John. How can someone smell almost like a human?" The prince turned around to find Hans standing right behind him.

"What are you doing there?" John asked frowning. "I should ask you the same question; you have been standing here in the middle of the gardens for at least 20 minutes staring after the new maid and Alexandria." Hans grinned. "Might you have finally decided to see what dating an older vampire is like?"

John shuddered. Of all the things, he wants me to try; it has to be dating someone older. "Hey Hans" John asked suddenly, "Yes?"

"You remember Princess Lucy right? Do you know what happened to her?" Hans looked thoughtful now, "No actually, she followed me one day out of the palace and

told me she was breaking off the engagement. Then she ran into the woods." Hans nodded his satisfaction. What is he so happy about? The princess ran away from

him after all! "Do you know why she ran away? Did you follow her?" John asked anxiously. "Why aren't we full of questions today? No I did not follow her, why should I it was her choice."

With that, Hans ruffled John's hair and walked past him back towards the palace. "You didn't answer my question," John muttered softly before following Hans's example and wandering back into the palace.

Author: Remember! R & R! My evil bunnies will get you!


End file.
